


有山

by nettofromhenan



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettofromhenan/pseuds/nettofromhenan
Summary: 史实向肯定有史实错误ooc慎入
Relationships: Date Masamune/Sanada Yukimura





	有山

（一）  
九度山的冬日不算苦寒，但正如贾长江诗云：林风透卧衣。贫穷，才是真田信繁眼下最棘手的问题。  
前些年父亲真田昌幸含恨去世给他的触动极深。在他眼中，父亲好似战无不胜的战神。北条氏政、德川家康、上杉景胜……无数次凭借北信浓上田一隅与这些坐拥数国的百万石大名周旋而不落下风。可就是那样的人，不也是老于九度山间，编绳贩纽终老一生么？  
那么，他这样的人活下去的目的又是什么？  
大助似乎已经睡熟，可他身上的御寒之物不过一条被单。屋外大雪纷飞，孩子的嘴唇冻得乌青，牙齿不停地打战。不光今夜，之前好几天都不得不把头缩进被子里，用呼出的热气来取暖勉强睡去。这孩子从小就营养不良，身子骨也是虚弱，几乎年年都会闹病。可不知道是不是诹访大明神保佑，每次都会大赚一笔竹林院阿春的眼泪之后方才奇迹般的脱险。  
当然，作为糊口都困难的罪人之家，大助能活着自然与什么神奇的郎中无关。  
突然，大助眼皮一动，虽是轻微，但终究暴露了这孩子的心理。信繁鼻子一酸，险些掉下泪来，也幸亏他反应快，把堪堪滚出的泪水硬生生地眨了回去。  
孩子确实难以在这般环境下入睡。可问题是，他居然……  
解下身上最后一件可以御寒的衣物，他轻轻将其搭在了大助的身上。想躺下，只觉得胸中郁结，起身又觉屋内气氛压抑至极。无法，便只着单衣出户，走入了风雪之中。  
屋外的风刮着他的骨头，冻结的溪水能照出他苍老的脸。今年真田信繁已经四十有七，而空得一衰老皮囊而无所作为。但比无所作为更可悲的是，他已找不出任何方式可以有所作为。  
自然，天下落魄更甚于他的也大有人在。土佐的长宗我部盛亲贵为一国之主，不也是被迫沦为浪人？但某种程度上，他心高气傲，又不屑于与受先祖余荫的酒囊饭袋混为一谈。  
他心里一直藏着大计划，一个足可以颠覆那高高在上的德川内府的大计划，可……  
雪在他脸上融化，他清醒了些。作为寸功未立的真田左卫门佐，他又与那长宗我部盛亲有何区别？  
他就是这样矛盾，一方面极度自傲，而理想与现实的落差则又把他打入深渊。  
俯下身，拾起一根树棍，在雪地上勾出了大坂城的轮廓，他便开始了父亲真田安房无数次对他讲解，同时早已推演过万次的“破敌良策”。  
大坂的局势他并非不清楚。在情报工作方面，真田一脉向来极为重视。从户隐的出浦盛清，再到甲贺、伊贺的双子星：猿飞佐助和雾隠才蔵，都是天下第一流的忍者。  
但他却没有那么想扰乱方才进入太平的天下。  
理智告诉他，德川与丰臣的一战无法避免。但结果无非两种：要么是德川获胜，丰臣灭亡；要么是德川失败，刚刚才聚拢在德川葵纹大旗下的大名们再次反叛，重新进入互相攻伐的战国时代。  
一座雄伟的大坂城，一座牵动无数人命运的大坂城……  
真田信繁不停画着，口中念念有词：  
“大坂城西面临着濑户内海，而东北两面则均有河流作为屏障。那么，最好的上上策则是先出城野战，把大坂，京都，伏见，大津等地全部变为战场，并将德川军各个击破，而若是不得已笼城……”  
风随着千岛寒流从北太平洋默默地吹来，与日本暖流携带的暖湿气流在此交汇。雪下的一阵紧似一阵。  
“那么，首先就要在西面，也就是唯一的防守弱点修建一座出城，一座……”  
一夜北风寒,万里彤云厚。被雪水浸湿了的衣襟渐渐的变冷，变硬。雪落在他瘦削单薄的肩膀上，先是融化，后来又不断地结起细密的冰碴，但他毫无觉察。  
“可是，他们又凭什么听我的呢？”  
颓丧的阴影如恶鬼般浮现，一下摄住了他的心神。他心头一阵邪火泛起，想要发泄。但环顾四周，除了茫茫白雪一无所有。  
终于，他长叹一声，狠狠地折断了手中树枝，丢在一旁。只有他清楚，他真田信繁，实际上是个不很坚定的人。无论是性格，还是行事，他都难言有一个统一的标准或是准则。  
他优柔寡断，在一切与作战无关的东西上都是如此。多么可笑，他一方面想功成名就，可又不愿意承担“一将功成万骨枯”的风险，把天下苍生重新拖入战乱的深渊；他想让妻儿衣食无忧，可又不甘心向德川低头服软，从此不再做武士，灰溜溜如丧家之犬地回到哥哥身边混口饭吃。再往前讲，那年大坂，他想和他一起生活，可一念之差……  
他这一辈子，迄今为止，都在不断地错过、错过、错过……  
那么，那位曾经当着他的面说出“恨不能早生二十年与织田信长一争天下”的青年，如今的伊达从五位下左京大夫越前守政宗，又在做着什么呢？

（二）  
陆奥，仙台。  
伊达政宗屋子里依然亮着灯。端坐于主位的独眼男子，拿着细作的迷信，一遍又一遍地看着。  
“主公，德川家康其人必然……”伊达成实依旧有些莽撞，但至少不会像以前那样大喊着“梵天梵天”地轻易顶撞他了。这倒真是让政宗欣慰不小。  
“是，藤五郎。以心崇传那秃驴本事不大，坏心思倒多得很。已故太阁……也是没办法。谁让他寿元不济，早死了几年，而身边人又都是淀君，大藏卿局这样的蠢货呢？”政宗冷笑，“小十郎，藤五郎，你们两个怎么看秀忠殿下。”  
“愚不可及！”伊达成实率先抢白。他一向眼高于顶。当然，他确实有自傲的资本。伊达成实其人英勇善战，骁勇无比，硬生生打出了出击会津的基础。放眼奥羽……不，放眼天下，单论作战勇猛，能超过他伊达成实的都不多。但也正是这份耿直莽撞，既制约了他进一步的发展，使他不足以真正成为一国大名；又让政宗对其完全信任，视之以左膀右臂。  
“为什么这样说？”他问。  
“呵，数万大军，居然被一区区上田城，一小小真田安房守打得鼻青脸肿，晕头转向，实在难称名将！”伊达成实有些不屑。  
“不，错了，真田安房守乃是真正的智勇双全之将。不说初出茅庐的秀忠殿下，就是你我亲自指挥，也是有败无胜，难以比秀忠殿下做得更好了。”政宗笑道。他起身，亲自去给伊达成实和片仓景纲各斟上一杯酒。二人诚惶诚恐，刚想起身拜谢，却被政宗一把扶起，正色道：  
“小十郎，藤五郎，马上就要打仗了。我提醒你们，尤其是藤五郎你，若是在战场上碰到真田一族之人，可要多加谨慎，万万不可轻视！”  
听完这话，片仓景纲微微颔首，而伊达成实却若有所思。停了好一会，他有些疑惑道：“您是说真田伊豆守阁下？他……他会反叛？”  
“不，真田伊豆守乃是人杰，可他绝不会背叛德川。若是他背叛德川，那么真田昌幸那老狐狸的分桃之策不就落空了吗？我说的是他弟弟，真田左卫门佐信繁！”政宗一字一顿说道。可细心的片仓景纲却发现，他们的主公明显心不在焉起来。  
仙台没有下雪，月光如水，和那日的大坂一模一样。风儿高高的，呼的吹开了他身后的窗子。  
“真田……左卫门佐”兀自品着淡酒，他又重复了一遍。他的手就忽的那么抖了抖。手上的力气全聚在了那盏酒杯，丝微的似乎听到了那细致龟裂的动静，杯中之酒，一波三颤。  
"马上少年过，世平白发多。残躯天所赦，不乐复如何……"

（三）  
他们初见是在已故太阁丰臣秀吉那著名的大坂城里。天守阁上金碧辉煌。时人多嘲笑丰臣秀吉审美的粗鄙。就拿茶道来说吧。本来是体会“物我”“幽玄”之美的，他却用纯金打造了一座黄金茶室，怎么看都像华服穿在滑稽的猴子身上那样荒腔走板。  
伊达政宗这样想到。但他终究不敢说出来。他心里没有屈辱，只有不甘。可坐失良机不正是伊达家一贯的家风么？伊达植宗，伊达晴宗，伊达辉宗，乃至上溯于北畠显家……无一不如是。他心里虽然有着早生二十年一争天下的豪情壮志，可现在他西边相马，东边芦名，北边最上……虎狼环饲，能保全家业就已殊为不易了。  
台上的人满脸褶子，虽然早已养尊处优多日，可脸上的沟壑还是让人怀疑他若是好好洗一洗脸是否还能从中搓出泥土。那人“嘎嘎”地爽朗大笑，笑声难听而又放肆，他蹦跳着从台上跃下，亲手搀起政宗。虽然模样不甚入眼，但却似乎有着一种无比的亲和力。就连自诩心坚如铁的政宗，也不由得一愣神。  
秀吉拉起政宗的手，朝着身后几名侍立男子指去。他仍是带着浓浓的尾张口音：“虎之助，市松，佐吉……”其中大多数人政宗均已是熟识。毕竟，加藤清正，福岛正则这些都已经是威震一方、战功赫赫的猛将，而石田三成等人也已经是独当一面的能吏，只是有几个小子倒是陌生。  
“这是真田安房守昌幸的次子，也是我的马回众之一：源次郎。”  
“真田源次郎信繁，见过伊达左京大人。”那人躬身施礼。  
“真田安房守……”政宗仔细搜索着脑海中所存留的为数不多的关于此人的档案。上野与信浓距离他的陆奥半国虽不远，可也是一贯无甚往来。他脑海中关于此人的记忆，为数不多值得称道的事迹也只有他在武田胜赖麾下时对上野的攻略成效不凡，以及以信州上田寡兵大破鸟居元忠之事。相较于战绩，反而是关于其“表里比兴”的评价更多。  
“狡诈如狐，非易于之辈。”当年小十郎曾经这么评价过此人。  
可眼前少年却万难与传说中那个真田昌幸扯上关系。他眼光明亮清澈，浑身肌肉内蕴，通身上下虽然透着脱不去的青涩稚嫩，可也算是干练利落。政宗没见过真田昌幸，可看真田信繁的形貌气质，倒完全看不出此人的父亲会是那样一名阴谋家，反而更像是伊达成实，鬼庭左月斋那样刚猛勇武的猛将。  
心念电转。出于尊严与身份他并未还礼，只是微微颔首，表示了一下他的态度。虽然如此，他还是比别人多看了几眼。  
后面便是冗长的问答、茶会与宴饮。随着时间的推移，他对秀吉的忌惮也就越来越深。问询时的秀吉庄重严肃，而茶会时他又沉静稳重的如同学养深厚的茶人公卿。政宗虽然对于茶道一直兴趣缺缺，毕竟年幼时所学的礼仪到也还在。但与秀吉这一"暴发户"相比居然还落了下乘。这倒让他有些不适。  
而宴饮中，他则见到了秀吉风月老手的一面。  
他早就听说秀吉好色，但没想到大坂城中豢养的歌儿舞女数量竟然如此惊人。早年虎哉宗乙师傅教他读汉文典故，里面言女子姿色有一语叫“环肥燕瘦”。如今在这大坂城中一看，虽然比不上传说中唐玄宗大明宫里的三千佳丽，但也相差不多。更难能可贵的是，其中少有寻常好色大名喜欢玩弄的“庸脂俗粉”，各个女子于气质上都有可圈可点之处。  
伊达政宗不好女色。他一贯自诩胸有大志，自是看不起在脂粉丛中打滚的男人。因此虽然稍稍有些讶异，但终究不至于失态，仍然是正襟危坐，不假辞色。  
可没想到这番举动却让秀吉会错了意。只见他轻捻须髯，猛一挥手。丝竹之声顿歇，歌女鱼贯而退。伊达政宗一愣，还以为是自己刚刚什么不经意间的举动惹得秀吉不高兴。苦思冥想不得其解，脑门子上可就见了汗。  
时间不大，歌女全部退去，拉开屏风，取而代之的竟然是一群涂脂抹粉的娈童。  
战国时期，不少大名武将都好男男众道。诸如今川义元、武田信玄等一代枭雄都是此道中人。但伊达政宗却没有这种爱好。秀吉给他突然来了这么一出，政宗的脸“腾”就红了。  
紧随着面色变化而来的就是手足无措。涂着齿黑和白粉、修着蚕眉的娈童在他看来实在是难以忍受。虽然尽力保持表面上的平静，但他心里还是有些不痛快，不由得腹诽道：  
“秀吉这老猴子，花柳之道上竟然恁般多事！”  
秀吉何等样人？初出茅庐的政宗在他眼里仿佛稚子般，小小的表情和动作哪能瞒得过他的眼睛？一看政宗的神态，顿时就明白了政宗心中所想。秀吉没什么涵养，顿时脸色一沉。他脸色一变不要紧，场内常年跟随他的战将谋臣们的脸色同时也都变得难看了起来。首当其冲的就是福岛正则和石田三成。  
这两个人虽然互相不对付，但他们对秀吉的忠诚却是毋庸置疑的。石田三成心思八面玲珑自然明白秀吉和政宗矛盾的关键。他倒是能够理解政宗的别扭，但意识里维护秀吉尊严的条件反射仍然使他在第一时间就用眼神死死盯住了政宗。福岛正则没想那么多，只是看见政宗惹了秀吉不高兴。他脑子简单，秀吉不高兴他就不高兴，惹了秀吉的人就是他福岛市松正则的对头，因而看向政宗的眼神也就满带着不忿之色。  
这一下政宗可是慌了。乱世的生存法则就是强者为尊，他若是真的惹了秀吉不高兴，哪怕是小小的一点恶劣印象，对于他这种偏居一隅的地方大名而言，都将是一次灭顶之灾。  
可伊达家的“祖传本领”就是左右逢源。在此条件下，他不愿与娈童做过多牵扯，亦不愿惹怒秀吉。左思右想下急中生智抓起桌前的三大杯酒，不疾不徐连饮三杯。酒流入身体，半分钟不到，政宗的脸就隐约显出了红晕。  
这种情况下，他就只能通过喝酒来化解尴尬。他不想让娈童近身，接过递来的酒杯就喝。而这正好让一部分人会错了意。来敬酒的人越来越多，他喝得也越来越快。不到半个时辰，他就已酩酊大醉。  
秀吉何尝不明白政宗的意思？他一方面心中好笑，另一方面也对政宗的另类马屁感到很是受用。满意地点了点头，他也不由得多饮了几杯。  
看见主公转怒为喜，三成、清正、正则等人也放松了下来。一时间宴席上的气氛瞬间解冻，宾主尽欢。  
他们这边高兴，政宗这边可是有些支撑不住了。秀吉也看出了政宗的状况。他一方面觉得政宗恭顺，不会反叛；另一方面又觉得政宗懦弱，不敢反叛。自以为看清了面前的年轻人，他也就不愿过多刁难政宗了。手一挥，而后立侍的信繁转到秀吉面前，单膝跪地。  
“源次郎，带伊达大人回房歇息。”  
信繁对政宗的印象本不甚佳，但亲眼目睹了面前的青年刚刚以小小一手计谋就化解了方才的尴尬局面，信繁还是小小的惊讶了一下。  
扶着政宗，信繁方才第二次仔细打量起来眼前的男子。政宗的臂膀并不坚硬，反而显得有些瘦弱，可见他并非武勇过人的猛将。仔细想起来，面前男子继任家督之时年方十八岁。虽然不算幼主，可也绝对不算是老练稳重。  
更何况，在时势上讲，他的上位实在是已经过迟。  
奥羽地区相较关东、西国、九州、近畿而言发展确实是迟了。当长宗我部、岛津、北条、德川等逐步迈进百万石大关式，伊达家尚在与芦名、相马、二阶堂等小家族缠斗。  
政宗的眼神闪烁着，有些散乱。不知道为什么，信繁突然想起了父亲……  
一样的夹缝中生存，一样的野心勃勃，一样的足智多谋，一样的自认自己“生不逢时”。  
政宗沉重地压在信繁的身上，就那么两三百步的路程，对政宗而言却好像跋山涉水。  
“吱呀”一声，门被推开。烛火照亮了整个屋子。陈设豪华，屋内点着《源氏物语》里记载的六味熏香。他仔细嗅了嗅，似乎是黑方。秀吉不懂这些，却最好此类风雅。障子门、榻榻米、隔扇和壁龛都是素净的颜色。相比于他这个暴发户而言，秀吉对其他审美正常的大名还是比较友好的。凸窗之外，一轮圆月倒映在人工挖的一片小池上。池心怪石嶙峋，栽着各式各样青葱的植物。院中时不时传来的虫鸣声丝毫不聒耳，反倒营造出了一种寂静的美感。  
信繁将政宗扶到床上，浓重的酒气混着政宗身上的荷尔蒙气息，让他有些头晕目眩。从侍女那里讨了口喝剩冷掉的茶水，任苦涩的味道蔓延到舌根，信繁方才清醒一些。他迈步向外，刚想走出小屋。背后突然传来男子的声音。  
“真田左卫门佐，你要上哪里去？”  
信繁脚步一顿，不由自主地扭回头，躬身下拜施礼。  
“是，伊达大人。”

（四）  
其实政宗是真的醉了。  
他很少喝醉，一方面因为他非嗜酒之人，另一方面也因他少有时间考虑醉后境界的闲情逸致。他只晓得饮酒过量后第二天上午的头痛欲裂会让他减少处理公事的时间、降低处理政务的效率。  
他只是有些憋屈。  
想来自己到底算什么？卑躬屈膝地来到大坂，像看稀奇一样被秀吉和手下家臣“赏玩”、酒宴上受辱，又只能以此下策脱身。  
政宗心高气傲，野心勃勃。这种经历对他而言，实打实算心赛油烹。  
“你难道不屈辱吗？”政宗问。  
“屈辱什么？”  
随后便是静默。沉吟半晌，信繁回道：  
“屈辱，我倒不觉得。某种程度上，秀吉大人也正是不拘小节方才能够拥有如此人脉。或许有些粗鲁冒犯，但万望伊达大人勿要怪罪……”  
烛火惺忪，映不出政宗的脸色。他手上的骨节爆响：  
“我只是厌恶‘被迫’，我只是厌恶因为实力不济而导致的卑躬屈膝。”他语速突然加快，轻轻喘着气，仿佛兴奋了起来。  
“我相貌丑陋，为生母不喜。那不是暗中的嫌恶，而是赤裸地歧视。母亲她生来就恨……憎恨我的丑陋。”  
政宗探出头，酒气喷在了信繁的脸上。他猛地拉开了那大的出了号，甚至盖住了一半鼻子的眼罩。  
这时信繁方才仔细看清了那遮盖着的丑陋。半个鼻子包括眼窝里全是天花遗留下的痘痕。一只眼睛彻底坏死，长出了隆起的红色肉瘤。  
政宗用拳头敲敲脑门，咬紧牙关，闭上眼睛，一只臂膀支撑在桌子上。过了一会儿，政宗的脸色突然缓和了下来。  
“你是不是觉得我是酒徒？”  
“当然没有。”信繁连忙辩驳，“不过所谓野心，也有可能是毒蛇吧……”  
“是啊，你不是家督……”政宗把头埋进了臂弯。他精神衰颓，虚弱无力，“你要知道，你代表的不是你，责任……一大家子人的性命……”  
“政宗大人，那天下百姓如何？仍然要饱受离乱之苦吗？”  
“我若为刀俎，我或不会切鱼肉；而现在鱼肉是我，若怀璧其罪，致使生灵涂炭的是我吗？你，真田左卫门佐、你兄长真田伊豆、你父亲真田安房，有如此仁心，何不解甲归田？你责罚开除你手下家臣时可曾想过依赖他们而生活的家人老小？”  
政宗激烈地咳嗽了起来：“如果你不想你爱的，你在意的一切将来变成另外两个毫不相干的人争论的筹码。”  
“我也不想政宗大人将来以给他们更好为理由，亲手把他们推进尸山血海的森罗地狱！”信繁反唇相讥。  
于是许久的沉默……  
政宗斟满了被子，一口气喝完，重复三次，突然又激动了起来，昂然道：“恨不早生二十年，与信长公一争天下！”

（五）  
理解政宗的话，对信繁而言，用了将近二十年；明白信繁所想，对政宗而言，也用了将近二十年。  
其实说起来，还是责任啊。所处的地位不同，所做的选择不同。  
如今的信繁，也终究掉进了“野心”的陷阱；而讽刺的是，政宗现在却成了过去那个甘于卑躬屈膝，为家康马首是瞻的人。  
但信繁依旧是信繁，他会在这样建功立业的时机犹豫；而政宗也依旧是政宗，会在这样风起云涌的时刻蠢蠢欲动。  
但是他们最后还是选择站在了“自己”的对立面。  
他们是一样的，也是不一样的。  
但都已不再是自己。  
可悲，也未必……或许九度山内的他和奥羽群山内的他，也都是在替对方实现那个可望而不可即的自己。


End file.
